


First Christmas

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: A deep inhale from Beyond lifts Abbie’s head where it’s pressed to Beyond’s chest. She looks up at him and smiles as his eyes flutter open.
Relationships: A/Beyond Birthday
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puropoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puropoly/gifts).



> hello Death Note fandom, it's me, ya boi. no, I still don't go here. yes, this is another Beyond/Abbie fic. POLY LOVES THEM AND SO SHOULD YOU!! Pls enjoy this not-so-secret-santa for the ever fantastic [poly](https://puropoly.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> Disclaimer: all parties here within are of legal age for boinking.

She wakes up to the glow of shifting light. It’s early – too early for the sun to shine in through the windows and rouse her. Muted blue light bleeds into a cheery green and stutters to red as Abbie opens her eyes. She blinks the blur from her vision and gazes at the Christmas tree in the corner of their living room, chest warming. Over-sized baubles pull the branches down at the ends. One of them bounces as the vent in the floor begins blowing heat through the house.

When they first moved into the area, Abbie discovered her passion for bargain hunting. Beyond was quick to assure her that money isn’t an issue – which is not something she wants to ask about – and he often reminds her of that fact when she suggests they go out looking for a deal. Even though she can sniff out a good sale in any department store, the local thrift stores are her favorite hunting ground. All of their furniture was bought there, except for their mattress, which was Beyond’s only request.

After spending three hours in various thrift stores collecting decorations and ornaments that matched both of their tastes, there was no way they weren’t stuffing them all onto their tree, its size be damned. Abbie likes the way it looks – eclectic, like the two of them. There’s just something about used items that just appeals to her. They have stories to tell or, sometimes, just need to be rescued.

Though, to be honest, the tree is only her second favorite thrift store rescue. The first is a life-sized werewolf decoration abandoned after Halloween. It was love at first sight – they named him Louis and took him home. He stands guard at their front door, disturbing Mello each and every time he comes to visit. Somehow, that just adds to Louis’ charm.

They finished decorating late last night and Abbie didn’t want to move to the bedroom when they were done. The couch isn’t the most comfortable spot in their new home to fall asleep, but that didn’t stop them. Beyond, as always, indulged her.

Abbie breathes in deep and rubs one eye as she rolls over. Beyond’s chest moves with his easy breaths, t-shirt lifted over his belly button so that Abbie can see the coarse thatch of hair that surrounds it and disappears into his sweatpants. She runs her hand across it and revels in the twitch of his muscles under her thumb.

His mouth is open. Abbie peeks up at him from beneath her thick, tangled fringe and traces the shape of his chin with her eyes. He’s not a mouth-breather, but the angle of his neck and the way his head tilted backwards as he slept opened his mouth. His lower lip looks chapped and there’s one hair below it that’s longer than all the others. Abbie reaches out to close his mouth, fingertips pressing lightly against the underside of his chin and scraping through the soft scruff that constantly resides there.

Beyond snuffles, clears his throat, and stretches the arm flung over his head until his elbow pops.

But he doesn’t wake up.

A smile tilts her mouth sideways as she tucks herself beneath his raised arm. Hitching her leg over both of his, she stuffs her foot between the couch cushions to warm it. Their shared blanket was pushed around during the night and ended up trapped beneath Beyond’s long legs. Despite this, Abbie isn’t overly cold – sleeping beside him is like sleeping with her own personal heater.

For Abbie, mornings aren’t always easy. Today there is none of the usual dread that comes with crawling out from a warm bed to face the world. Possibly that’s because she’s on a couch, not a bed. More likely it’s because of who she’s on the couch with.

Beyond makes her days enjoyable. Not just bearable, like they were at Wammy’s. This year especially, Beyond has done everything he can to make their first Christmas together special. Their charming little tree is just part of that.

A deep inhale from Beyond lifts Abbie’s head where it’s pressed to Beyond’s chest. She looks up at him and smiles as his eyes flutter open. She always marvels at the lighter color of his eyelashes when he gazes at her heavy-lidded like this. His eye color is barely visible through them as he blinks heavily and returns her smile.  
  


“Hey,” he whispers.

“Hi. Merry Christmas.”

A smile splits his face and Abbie’s chest swells as his cheeks round out with it, the faintest of freckles visible at their highest points. She can’t resist leaning up to kiss him there, toes pushing against his calf as she stretches up to reach.

With a rumbled noise of contentment, Beyond lifts her onto his chest. One large hand catches her face and guides her into a kiss. “Mm,” he says into her lips, parting his own. Abbie’s tongue teases between them as she wriggles on top of him. Beyond parts his thighs and she falls into the space between them, their bodies flush from chest to mid-thigh. Beyond’s arms wrap around her and hug her body to his as they kiss, their lips sleep-sticky and soft.

Between them, Abbie can feel the curve of Beyond’s dick thickening against her belly. She shifts against him and delights in the noise her movement pulls from deep in his chest. As they kiss, Beyond realigns their bodies and his hips begin to rock. Abbie moves with him and they grind together through the clothing they’re both still wearing.  
  


“Abbie,” Beyond says eventually. Their kisses have slowed and the rutting of their bodies has quickened. Abbie’s beginning to feel the same urgency pulsing between her thighs as Beyond must be feeling too.

She breaks their kiss and is the first to push away. Kneeling up between his spread legs, she runs her hands down his thighs, fingers curling beneath the waistband of his sweatpants. He lifts his hips and she tugs, then his pants are on the floor and he’s pulling Abbie down to straddle his waist.

He sits up to kiss her again as he pulls her shirt off, both of them sputtering into their kiss as fabric covers her face. She giggles against his mouth as his hands cover her breasts and squeeze. While Beyond busies himself kissing down her neck and nuzzling into the tangle of her hair, Abbie gets her hands between them. Beyond’s dick is hot and thick in her hand and she strokes it once, rubbing her palm across the head and gathering precome to slick her strokes.

He breathes heavily against her shoulder, moaning as he bends forward and tucks his face between her breasts. Abbie’s heart thumps hard against his lips, fit to burst with the love she has for him, in this moment and every one.

Her strokes twist around his glans as Abbie bows her head and touches a kiss to the crown of Beyond’s. His hair is tousled from sleep and smells like pine and she breathes him in like it’s her last breath.

“Fuck,” he whispers, lower lip brushing past a nipple as Beyond lifts his head. “I need you.” Abbie meets his eyes and nods.

Between one breath and the next, they strip each other of the rest of their clothes. Abbie sits naked across Beyond’s thighs, watching the light from their Christmas tree illuminate his face. Her fingers trace a delicate path up his bare chest, circling a pert nipple on their way to touch his face. Beyond’s eyelids flutter as Abbie maps the strength of his jaw and the slope of his nose.

He says her name again, softly, and she lifts up onto her knees. There’s a moment of stillness as Beyond steadies his dick and Abbie arranges herself to lower down onto it. Then he fills her, and she sighs his name toward the ceiling.

Beyond’s hands rest on her thighs, fingers tickling through the hairs there as Abbie lifts herself only to sit right back down on his dick. She braces both hands on his chest and moans down at him as she begins to move.

Chin to her chest, Abbie closes her eyes and focuses on the heat building inside her and the throb of Beyond’s dick in her pussy. She loses herself in it, in the rhythm of their bodies moving as one, breathes coming faster and deeper the quicker they move.

Abbie comes back to herself when she feels Beyond’s fingernails digging into the skin of her hips. His fingers grasp her tight, too tight, as he pulls himself upright to bury his face in her throat. Beyond’s kisses are almost frantic as he breathes wetly into her clavicle, both arms wrapped so tightly around her she can barely move.

“Hey,” she whispers, threading her fingers through his hair. “Hey.” She pulls, gently, forcing his head back so she can look at him. His eyes are closed, dark brows pulled together. “Look at me. Beyond. Look.” His eyes flutter open.

Abbie’s heart aches at the pain she sees there. She doesn’t know all that transpired while they were apart. Part of her doesn’t want to. She smooths his hair out of his face with one hand and touches her lips to the furrow in his brow. “I’m here,” she whispers, kissing both cheeks. He makes a small noise that tears her heart to pieces. When she looks down at him, she sees that his eyes haven’t left hers. He’s staring at her like if he blinks, she might just disappear.

Abbie kisses him again, cradling his face in both her hands. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Beyond’s grip relaxes in increments. He loosens his hold on Abbie and allows her to catch hold of his hands and link their fingers. She squeezes and guides him to lie back on the couch, following him down and holding him there, pressed chest to chest.

“Let me take care of you.”

He nods and Abbie presses their foreheads together, holding his gaze as she begins to move again. Her hips rise and fall more slowly, rocking their bodies. Beyond starts moving with her after a moment or two and she moans against his lips. This time when his arms wrap around her, his grip isn’t desperate. He holds her tenderly, one hand splayed across the small of her back and guiding the roll of her hips. Abbie’s breaths come faster and her legs squeeze around either side of Beyond as her pussy tightens around his dick.

“Shit,” he gasps, and she does it again, riding him faster.

Beyond comes first, hips lifting Abbie an inch or two off the couch as they buck upward. She holds onto his shoulders and moans, grinding down in a circle in his lap and rubbing her clit against his pelvis. It’s not much, but it’s enough to get her off and have her trembling as she rocks their bodies together.

In the stillness that follows, Abbie’s breathing returns to normal. Beyond’s warm hands rub her back, traveling the length of her spine down and back up. She kisses his pulse as it slows back down.

Abbie’s eyes have closed and she’s just considering a mid-morning nap when the front door bursts open.

“What the fuck? Who put a Santa hat on the fucking werewolf?”

* * *

Later that morning, after the chaos of exchanging gifts and feeding everyone breakfast, Abbie and Beyond sit cross-legged in front of their tree. Scattered around them are scraps of wrapping and tissue paper. In a nearby chair, Mello is sprawled with a steaming cup of cocoa in one hand and his new phone in the other.

Abbie had been the one to insist Beyond buy him a new one after she found out about the most recent catapult incident. Mello’s bones had been spared; however, his phone had not been.

On the couch, Matt and Near have snuggled together, heads bent over their newest games as Matt gnaws on his fifth candy cane of the morning. As a Christmas present to everyone, Matt vowed to stop smoking. To show their support, everyone avoids acknowledging whatever oral fixation he adopts to curb his cravings, no matter how obnoxious – or bad for his teeth – it is.  
  


While they’re mostly distracted, Abbie pulls one final box out from under the tree. She pushes it toward Beyond and sits up on her knees, grinning wildly.

“What’s this?” Beyond asks, long fingers already slipping beneath one taped edge. Mello looks up from his phone. Abbie’s grin widens.

“Open it.”

He does, and inside is a sleek package with a familiar name across the front. He squints at Abbie and gently shakes open the box. A deep blue tentacle dildo lies curled safely inside, surrounded by holiday-themed packets of lube. “Is this…?”

“It’s for you,” Abbie says, sitting forward with a glint in her eye. “For me to use on you. Later. Or now. Whatever.”

Beyond drags his eyes away from this unexpected surprise. “Now.”

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Mello says. “Out! Everybody out! You’re gross, both of you. Jesus fucking hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy holidays!


End file.
